fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
|fullname = Petra Macneary |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday = September 7 |fod_birth = 7th of the Horsebow Moon Imperial Year 1164 |faction(s) = Black Eagles |nationality = Brigid |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |occupation(s)= Princess of Brigid Student at the Officers Academy |relatives = King of Brigid (Grandfather) Unnamed Father |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = |class = Commoner |mirage = |voiceby = Faye Mata |jap_voiceby = Shizuka Ishigami }} Petra is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student at the Officers Academy and a member of the Black Eagles. She hails from Brigid, a vassal state of the Adrestian Empire. At the start of the game she is 15 years old. Profile Early life Petra is the presumptive heir and granddaughter of the king of Brigid, an archipelago to the west of Fódlan. She lost her father at the age of 11 during the Dagda and Brigid War of 1175, in which Brigid allied with Dagda in a failed invasion of the Adrestian Empire. Academy phase After Brigid was made a vassal state of the Empire, as a token of their new allegiance, Petra was sent from her homeland by Duke Gerth as an exchange student to the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. She can be recruited by having high Dex and Riding. War phase If the Black Eagles route is chosen, in Imperial Year 1185, Petra is assigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Verdant Winds If she is not recruited by the Golden Deer, Petra is defeated in the three-way battle at Gronder Field while fighting alongside Edelgard, Bernadetta and Hubert. She retreats and meets her demise during the last stand at Enbarr. Personality A political hostage of the Adrestian Empire and native of Brigid, Petra is a highly intelligent, capable girl among her fellow students. Because of her foreign origins, she is not a native speaker of the Fódlan language and makes slight grammatical errors. She is unaware of Fódlan colloquial speech and will often take idioms and figures of speech by their literal meanings. Five years after leaving the Academy, Petra appears to have a better understanding of Fódlan's language and expressions. Petra's original dream was to gain the power and knowledge required to break the unfair treaty Brigid is under and destroy the Empire. If Petra is recruited into Byleth's class (if Byleth mentors the Blue Lions or Golden Deer) or Byleth chooses to side with the Church in the Black Eagles route, this goal largely remains the same. If Petra remains with Edelgard's forces, however, she changes her goal and is more genuinely loyal to the Empire. Petra loves being outdoors in nature and enjoys hunting, tree climbing and swimming. She is quite fond of her homeland's many beaches. Despite her studious nature she's not fond of math. She also has an open dislike of discrimination. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |45% |40% |25% |50% |60% |45% |30% |15% |35% |} Maximum Stats |83 |59 |36 |69 |85 |63 |42 |35 |63 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Petra serves as a speedster for the Black Eagles, having excellent speed, good dexterity, and above-average strength and luck. These are counterbalanced by her low defenses, especially resistance, so she needs to watch out for enemy mages. Her personal skill gives her a bonus to critical chance when attacking an enemy that is at half-health or below, making her ideal for finishing off wounded enemies. Petra's strengths in Sword and Bow mean she can make for an ideal Thief and Assassin, taking advantage of her high speed to easily allow her to Steal items. However, her weakness in Reason, low magic and poor spell list mean Mortal Savant isn't an ideal choice for her. Alternatively, her strengths in Axe and Flying mean she is a great choice for the Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord promotions, although the classes will exacerbate her vulnerability to magic. Given her skill levels, Petra will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster, Assassin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Brigand, Archer, Warrior, Wyvern Rider, Sniper). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Claude *Hubert *Ferdinand *Linhardt *Caspar *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Ashe *Ignatz *Alois *Shamir *Cyril Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Princess of Brigid :''Granddaughter of the king of Brigid, a vassal state of the Empire. Although her speech is not perfect, she gives her all in everything she does. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Three Houses'' :Petra/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Petra/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Petra - Queen of Brigid :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and worked tirelessly to secure friendly relations with both Fódlan and Dagda. Her efforts inspired her descendants to carry the torch she lit, ensuring a future of peace and prosperity for her people. Petra and Byleth (Crimson Flower route) :As Byleth set out to fight those who slither in the dark, Petra left the throne of Brigid to her family to follow him. The pair fought many hard battles together against this terrifying enemy before finally emerging victorious after the long war. Finally able to breathe easy, they took up residence in the city of Nuvelle, which lies on the western edge of Fódlan, where they enjoyed the same waters that touch her homeland of Brigid. As their love grew, so did their mastery of each other's native language. Petra and Caspar :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Caspar, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. It is said that the people of Brigid were initially suspicious of the union, due to Caspar's relationship to a nemesis of their homeland, but that his tireless efforts on Brigid's behalf endeared them to him over time. It certainly helped that he made the queen very happy. Petra and Dorothea :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to that nation on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied by Dorothea, who had left Fódlan behind to support her. Dorothea used the connections she had made in her time at the opera to her benefit, and even worked reluctantly with the Fódlan nobility for Petra's sake. The people of Brigid were skeptical of her at first, but warmed up to her over time. It is said that she became the person whom Petra loved the most. Petra and Hubert : Shortly after the war, Brigid renegotiated its diplomatic arrangement with the Adrestian Empire, ending its service as a vassal and becoming a full ally. As part of that agreement, Petra, queen of Brigid, was wed to Hubert, Marquis Vestra. Some say that the marriage was purely political, ordered by Emperor Edelgard, while others insist that it was of their own accord. Although they led busy lives, and sometimes lived separately. Still, their shared home in the western Fódlan village of Nuvelle was filled with their many children, suggesting a loving union. Petra and Ashe : Petra took Ashe with her to her homeland of Brigid, where she inherited the throne from her grandfather. With Ashe's guidance, she established an order of knights, and used that order to declare independence from Fódlan and renegotiate diplomatic ties on more equal terms. Over years of work reforming diplomatic and military policy together, Petra and Ashe fell in love and eventually were married. The people of Brigid warmly embraced the union. It is said that the name of the knightly order, the Blue Sun, was born of their mutual love of swimming in the sea. Petra and Linhardt :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her father. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Next, she introduced industrial practices that were modeled on those of Fódlan, vastly improving her homelands economy. This rapid development surprised those abroad, until it was discovered that the improvement came thanks to the counsel of Petra's husband, Linhardt, who had left Fódlan to offer Brigid his insight and talent. It is said that the couple maintained a healthy and affectionate relationship and that they raised many happy children together.. Petra and Cyril :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Some years later, the Church of Seiros expanded its reach to Nuvelle, a town in western Fódlan. The priest sent to this new church, for the purpose of keeping up relations with Brigid, was none other than Cyril. He and Petra met frequently, first for public relations, and then for more private reasons. They fell in love, and were ultimately wed. It is said that their union served as a symbol for the friendly ties between the two countries for the whole of their lives. Petra and Ignatz :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Ignatz, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. Trade with Fódlan boomed under Petra's reign, thanks in no small part to the Victor Trading Company. But while Ignatz was happy to support Petra's goals, he remained focused on his work as an artist. His picturesque renditions of the Brigid landscape, done in the Fódlan style, were held in high regard all over the world Etymology Petra is a feminine form of Peter, which comes from the Greek word "Petros" meaning "rock, stone". Macneary (or McNeary) is an Irish name. In Irish Gaelic is it written as "O hInneirghe" and is derived from an adjective meaning "roused early easy." Trivia * Petra shares some traits in common with Athena of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Like Athena, Petra is a woman from a foreign land who wields swords and is not a native speaker of the language used by the main cast. **Petra is, however, much more fluent than Athena as she speaks for the most part in complete proper sentences with only minor grammar mistakes such as tenses and possessives. She is unfamiliar with more colloquial speech and will often correct her classmates, unaware of the double meaning of their figurative phrases. *Petra also shares some traits in common with Jamke from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, as they are both Bow-wielding royals who do not possess Holy Blood or a Crest. *Like Mercedes, Petra is classed as a commoner despite being of Noble birth. *Petra has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Thief, Assassin and Wyvern Rider. *Petra stands at 161cm (or about 5’3”). Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters